Part of Me
by Keleficent
Summary: Adoption AU story: Dipper suffers from kidney failure and Mabel may be the only one who can save his life, leaving Stan and Ford worrying if they'll lose one or both their children (co-written with marehami).
1. Bad Feeling

Dipper awoke one morning to the worst pain he had in his life. He was always a bit of a sickly child. He bruised easily, didn't have a strong immune system, and, even when he got a full night's sleep, still had permanent bags under his eyes.

This was different, though. His entire body hurt, especially his side, and he felt like he was burning up and freezing cold at the same time.

He figured that he would need to stay in bed for several days as whatever ailment he had ran its course through his body. He didn't mind too much, though. Unlike his twin sister, he could keep himself occupied reading books and jotting notes down in his journal. He loved exploring the outdoors for the oddities of Gravity Falls (especially with Ford's mentorship), but he was also the type of kid who liked being secluded indoors every now and again. All he needed was some peace and quiet…

"GIVE ME AN _W_! GIVE ME AN _A_! GIVE ME A _K_! GIVE ME AN _E_! GIVE ME A _U_! GIVE ME A _P_! WHAT'S THAT SPELL?"

Dipper groaned. This has been how all his mornings began since Mabel was accepted on the cheerleading team. He usually put up with it because of how happy she was that she made it. But he was not in the mood for it this morning.

Mabel may be energetic, but she was also deeply compassionate. Upon noticing her brother was ill, she snapped out of her cheer routine and went to her brother's side.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper! You look sick, and not the cool type of sick either! Don't worry! Nurse Mabel is here to make you feel better!" she assured as she bounded over to his bedside and began playfully poking and prodding trying to figure out what exactly was wrong.

"Oh…" Dipper moaned. "Not so rough Mabel."

"Rough? I'm hardly touching you," Mabel said becoming even more worried. Dipper wanted to calm her fears, but he felt too bad to make much of an effort.

At that moment, Stan came in. "What's going on kids? Remember today is the anniversary of the shack. I need you two to help out with all the extra customers,"

Mabel playfully raised her eyebrow. "Are we really going to have that much extra business today? I mean it's not like you're having a sale or anything,"

"You know I don't believe in sales. I got something better in mind. This year, you two are gonna be wearing these." Stan pulled two t-shirts from behind his back that read _For Every Purchase You Get These Two Adorable Kids Closer to College._

Mabel gave a giggle, but her smile dropped. "I'm sorry, Grunkle Stan, but Dipper's sick, and I've got to be his nurse today."

Stan looked over at Dipper. The poor kid looked awful. Not only did he look terribly sick, but his eyes were pleading Stan for some privacy. He loved his sister and was touched that she was so willing to help him, but sometimes Mabel's "help" could be a bit excessive.

Stan gave the boy a small smile. "You go ahead and rest, champ. Mabel, I really need your help today. Those puppy-dog eyes of yours could sell fire to the Devil. Besides, don't you wanna show off that slight-of-hand technique I taught you?"

Mabel was about to protest that nothing was more urgent than caring for her brother, but Stan cut her off with a compromise.

"Tell you what, you help me out, and I'll let you be Dipper's official caretaker, bringing him soup and checking on him and stuff. Didn't you say you were gonna write some cheers for the shack to annoy…um…I mean _inspire_ the customers to buy more stuff?" Stan figured he could play into Mabel's new found passion.

"I'll be fine, Mabel, I promise," Dipper added.

Mabel didn't want to leave her brother's side, but she also suspected Dipper really wanted some peace and quiet to heal, so really the best way to help him would be to leave him be. "Okay, Grunkle Stan."

"That's my girl, now let's get down there and put the fun in no refunds!" Stan said as he escorted Mabel out the door. Before he followed her, he looked at Dipper. The kid did look seriously ill. He considered canceling the shack's anniversary to get Dipper to a doctor. "You gonna be okay, champ? I can have Wendy drive you to a doctor. Everyone knows she ain't gonna do anything else around here today."

Dipper didn't want to be a bother, and he also didn't want to worry his family. He wanted to show he was strong enough to get through this naturally. "Nah, Stan, go on down and con like there's no tomorrow!"

"Alright, just promise to let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"I promise," Dipper said, but he crossed his fingers. He didn't want to trouble anyone over what he was certain was a simple virus.

"Good, I'll have Mabel bring you some soup later. Don't worry, I'll make sure she knows that I need her back downstairs ASAP," Stan said with a wink.

Dipper smiled. Even though Stan was acting nonchalant, he could tell his adoptive was legitimately concerned about him. "Thanks…Dad."

Hearing Dipper call him that always filled him with pride. He loved both his adopted children equally, but he bonded more naturally with Mabel. He was happy that even though their relationship had a little more road bumps, Dipper has grown to love Stan as his father.

A few hours later, Mabel headed upstairs to bring Dipper his lunch, but when she opened the door she was in for a shock.

Dipper was sweating so hard that his pillow was soaked, and he didn't respond when she spoke to him.

"GRUNKLE STAN!"


	2. By His Side

Stan drove Dipper to the hospital himself. He figured that calling an ambulance would only cause a scene and worry everyone. He also knew that his driving could get the boy to the hospital quicker than an ambulance.

Despite Mabel's protests to come with them, Stan insisted that she stay at the shack with Soos and Wendy. He figured there was no need to get her all worked up before they knew what exactly was wrong. She put up a fight, but knowing that Dipper needed urgent medical attention, she relented to get him help as quickly as possible.

He grabbed a blanket before placing Dipper in the passenger seat of his car. He pulled the lever to lower the back of the car seat so Dipper could lie down. He laid the blanket over him before hopping in the driver's seat and taking off.

When he arrived at the hospital Dipper was still unresponsive and sweating profusely. Stan wanted to remain calm, but the truth of the matter was he was terrified for his son. The boy never complained about ailments to him, probably out of a continued concern that complaining about pain was not "manly". Stan hated that even after all they had been through as a family, Dipper still felt the need to put up a front. Much like how Ford made Mabel self-conscious about her intelligence, Dipper must still be self-conscious about not being tough enough. Stan vowed when Dipper got better, he would make sure to tell Dipper how strong he was.

Stan picked Dipper up and carried him into the ER. "Hey! My son needs help!"

The receptionist at the front desk didn't even look at Dipper and instead said in the most monotone voice. "Sir, if you'll first fill out these insurance forms we can-"

"SCREW THAT! THE KID NEEDS HELP AND HE NEEDS IT NOW!"

The receptionist was about to scold him when she got a look at Dipper, and sure enough, he did need immediate care.

She called for a gurney to take Dipper. Stan attempted to follow but was stopped.

"Sir, we need you to stay here and fill out these forms while we're checking him out," the receptionist explained.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND FORMS? MY SON NEEDS ME!"

"The best way for you to help your…son…" She was clearly confused about Stan being the boy's father considering how advanced in age he was. "Is to take care of this as soon as possible so you can be with him."

Stan huffed and roughly took the forms from her hand. All the while giving her a death glare. He sat down and wrote as quickly as possible.

He got to the part that said _relationship to the patient._ Even after all this time, it was a surreal having to put the word father as opposed to a great uncle. He was a father now. It simultaneously filled his heart with pride but also fear. Fathers are supposed to protect their kids, and Stan couldn't shake the feeling he couldn't protect Dipper from whatever illness was hurting him.

While he was waiting, he called Ford, who was giving a presentation at some fancy convention in Portland. He didn't work down in the lab nearly as much as he used to, but occasionally participating in speaking engagements did help bring in more income for the family and help alleviate some of the extra cost of raising kids.

"I'll leave instantly, I should be down in a few hours," Ford said after Stan explained the situation.

"Hold on, Sixer. They don't even know what's wrong with the kid yet. It might be nothing."

"Whether Dipper's illness is serious or not is immaterial. My son is sick and I want to be by his side."

Stan was proud of Ford. The Ford he used to know would have never passed up the chance to show off his academic prowess to his peers. Now, Ford's duty as a father was more important than anything else.

At that moment, the doctor entered the waiting area. Stan said, "Doctor's here. I gotta go."

"Let me know what he says."

"Will do, Sixer. Bye." Stan hung up and stood.

"Mr. Pines, why don't you sit back down?" The doctor said.

Being asked to sit down by a doctor was never followed by good news. "What's wrong with my son, doc? He was fine this morning! Sure a little under the weather, but it's just a virus, right?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Pines. Your son is suffering from kidney failure."


	3. The Best Option

"K-kidney failure? What the hell do you mean kidney failure? Kidney failures only happen when people get old, don't they? The kid ain't exactly the picture of health, but…but it can't be…"

The doctor gave a sympathetic look. He was used to dealing with shock from families. "I'm sorry, sir, but kidney failure can happen to anyone…even kids."

"Well…you gotta get him another one then! Give him mine! Heck, give him both of mine!"

The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, sir, it doesn't work that way. Besides…" The doctor tried to think of a tactful way to tell Stan wasn't exactly in the ideal physical condition to donate an organ. "The best chance of long-term recovery is if he receives a kidney from someone roughly his age and in good physical health. This is the best way to assure that both the donor and the person receiving the donation have the highest quality of life possible."

Stan put his head in his hands, yet again he wasn't "good enough" to help his family. "Well, what are we gonna do about it, doc?"

The doctor flipped through Dipper's charts with a grim look on his face. "We do have one option that would be the most ideal that we have, but I think it would be best to discuss it with you when your partner gets here."

Stan's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"The man you were speaking to before I came in," the doctor elaborated.

Stan blushed partially from embarrassment and partially anger at the doctor for assuming that and for refusing to just tell Stan. The way Stan bitterly saw it, even this doctor who had never met his brother was assuming he was more intelligent and better able to discuss treatment than him.

"He ain't my partner, he's my brother! And I'm the boy's father too, so I have a right to know!"

"Of course you do, sir. I just think you both need to be here. It's a family issue."

"Alright, but only if you take me to my son _now_."

The doctor nodded and led Stan to Dipper's room.

"He's awake but very weak. I'll be back to talk to you as soon as your brother arrives," he said before giving the father and son some privacy.

Stan opened the door to find Dipper attached to all these tubes and wires, seeing the equipment only made the severity of the matter sink in.

"How's it hanging, kid?" Stan asked in an attempt to keep things light with the boy.

"I'm sorry," Dipper whispered. "I guess I really am a wimp."

Stan was disturbed by how weak his son's voice sounded. "No, no, son, you're not a wimp. You've never been a wimp. You are and always have been the strongest man I ever knew."

"Me? Really?"

"Really." Stan sat at his bedside and took his son's hand.

Dipper was genuinely surprised at how good the physical affection from Stan felt. Mabel got it a lot, and rightfully so after all of her trauma. But Dipper would be lying if he didn't sometimes feel jealous of how openly affectionate Stan was with his sister. He knew it wasn't because he loved Dipper any less, it was just because of the social stigma against men being openly affectionate with each other.

"Everything's gonna be okay, champ, I promise," Stan assured despite being unsure himself.

Dipper looked concerned still. "I promised Mabel I would be okay…"

"And you will be, kiddo. The doc said he's got a plan and as soon as Ford gets here we will make the plan and get you fixed up good as new."

This seemed to calm Dipper quite a bit. Stan sat with him and watched Ghost Harassers with him in an attempt to keep him calm while they waited for Ford. It wasn't long before Dipper fell asleep.

A little while later, Ford arrived. He was stunned to find the boy who was perfectly healthy when he left a few days ago now laying in a hospital bed desperately ill.

"Dipper…" Ford went to Dipper's side. He gently brushed Dipper's hair from his face a placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Dipper cracked his eyes opened and saw his other adoptive father standing over him. "Grunkle Ford…?"

"I'm here, son. I'm here now." Ford took Dipper's hand.

"You didn't have to come," said Dipper.

"Yes, I did."

"But the conference…your speech…you were so excited…"

"Hush. The only thing that matters now is you."

Dipper smiled. It was sometimes still surreal that the author he had so venerated was now his father. That the brilliant mind that wrote the journal would choose him over science. "Thanks, Dad."

Now that Ford had arrived, the doctor was ready to discuss Dipper's condition. "Alright, if you two will just follow me outside-"

"No," Stan cut him off. "The kid has a right to hear what's going on. He's tough enough to handle it," Stan said giving Dipper a smile. Dipper couldn't help but smile back at the assurance that despite his condition, Stan still saw him as a man.

The doctor relented as he took a seat and motioned for the two old men to do the same.

"I know this diagnosis seems frightening but believe it or not, we're in a really good place. Mason-"

"Dipper," Stan interrupted.

"I'm sorry?"

"The kid's name is Dipper. If you want to help him, you outta at least know his name." Stan wasn't sure why the doctor using Dipper's legal name offended him so much. Maybe it was because he hated how impersonal it was coming from the man discussing his son's survival.

The doctor sighed. This old man was not going to be easy to deal with. "Excuse me, _Dipper_ has a very high probability of recovery."

This eased all three men somewhat, but Ford wanted to know more. He had a feeling there was a catch. "Why do you say that doctor? What makes Dipper's case different from others?"

"Dipper has a twin-"

"NO!" All three Pines men said at once.

"Please hear me out. Organ donations typically have a much higher success rate with matches who have similar DNA, and twins have some of the most similar DNA out there."

"Typically?" Ford asked angrily. He had no intention of using his children as some type of lab rats to prove success rates. In his youth, he might have, but that was before becoming a father.

"There are always risks with live organ donation, of course, but right now, it is our best option."

Stan was shaking. First, he had to deal with one sick child, and now he had to hear that the best way to make him better was to make his other child ill too.

Dipper had a similar thought process to Stan, but because he was still a kid, he had to hear it for himself.

"So you're saying the best way to make me healthy again is for Mabel to donate her kidney to me?" Dipper refused to allow this doctor to keep referring to Mabel as "his twin." She was way more than that to him.

"Essentially, yes."

"No, I can't do that to her."

Stan and Ford looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to put Mabel through that either. But then that left the terrifying question: what will happen to their son?


	4. Perfect Match

They brought Mabel into the hospital room to see Dipper where her adoptive fathers and the doctor were waiting.

The sight of her brother in a hospital bed with all these tubes and wires and looking so sick nearly brought Mabel to tears, but she trusted herself to be strong as she went to his side.

"Hi, sis," Dipper managed.

"Hey, bro-bro." Mabel gave Dipper a hug being mindful to not accidentally hurt him. "What happened?"

Dipper looked sadly at Stan and Ford. The older men were about to explain the situation to her, but Dipper stopped them. "Let me tell her."

Dipper figured that his adoptive fathers have had to break so much bad news to them over the years, Dipper could at least spare them this one. "Mabel…my kidneys are failing."

Mabel felt her whole world crumble around her. Just this morning, Dipper had been fine. Well, not exactly fine, but he was just a little sick. He just needed some soup and bed rest, like when he used to get sick at home. Now, just a few hours later she was being told that his kidneys were failing. She didn't exactly know what kidneys did, but she knew they were important.

"What…what does that mean…? Are you gonna…?" Mabel bit her lip unable to say the horrible word.

Dipper wished he could tell her he wouldn't. All he could say was, "It's curable."

"Oh! Thank God!" Mabel cried tears of joy and gave her brother another hug. He winced in pain, so she had to pull away. She couldn't wait to get him well so that she could hug him again.

"Mabel…" Stan put a hand on her back.

Dipper shot Stan a warning look. He didn't want Mabel to donate her kidney to him, so he didn't want her to know.

"She needs to know, Dipper," Stan said reading the boy's mind.

"Know what?" Mabel asked.

"No, she doesn't," asserted Dipper.

"Dipper, we have to tell her," Ford added.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" Mabel screamed, quite put up with everyone dancing around the subject.

Stan took a deep breath, "Pumpkin, Dipper needs a new kidney and well- "

"Give him mine," Mabel said without hesitation. She turned to the doctor and lifted her shirt. "You can do it right now! Make Dipper better again!"

The doctor smiled. How precious that the child didn't even question it, but she still needed to understand the process better. "We aren't quite ready to do that yet, dear. This is a big surgery, so it's going to take a lot of work and planning on everyone's part so that it goes smoothly so that both you and your brother can go home."

"But…" Ford interjected. "We haven't decided on anything yet."

"What's there to decide? Dipper's sick and we need to help him!" She addressed the doctor again. "I'm his twin, so I'll be the best match, right?

"That's correct."

"We just want to explore other options, sweetie," said Stan.

"Why? If I'm his best match, then what option could be better? Why won't you let me help him?" Mabel asked as she looked up at Stan with those big brown eyes that melted his heart.

The doctor bent down and put his hand on Mabel's shoulder. "Donating a kidney will take a toll on your body."

"I can handle it! Grunkle Stan says I'm the toughest girl he knows! What do I need to do to show you that I can?"

The doctor was amazed at how this girl didn't even seem to care what would happen to her. All she cared about was helping her brother. But he wanted to make sure she understood what she was signing up for. "I recommend eating well and getting lots of exercise over the next few weeks, so your body will be able to handle the surgery and recovery better. You'll be living with one kidney from now on, so having a healthy lifestyle will be important."

"No problem! I'll think, eat, and sleep health! It'll be good for me to stay in shape anyway, so I'll be ready to start cheerleading in the fall!"

The doctor's face fell as he glanced over at Ford and Stan who hugged their daughter tight knowing what she was about to hear.

"I'm afraid it won't be a good idea for you to cheer in the fall Mabel, this is a major surgery and well…your body will be different afterward."

"So I'll have to take a year off? Well, that sucks, but I'll come back to the squad with a vengeance next year!"

The doctor felt awful that the poor girl didn't fully understand. "Mabel, going through with this surgery means it won't be safe to exert your body too much anymore. You'll have to give up cheerleading and other strenuous activities…for good."

Dipper felt his heart sink as it finally dawned on his sister what she'll have to sacrifice. "Mabel, you don't have to this. We can find another way." Dipper tried to assure, but he began coughing violently from exerting too much strength himself.

Mabel shook at the sight of her brother needing all this help and equipment just to breathe properly. It wasn't fair that she would have to give up cheerleading, but it was even more unfair that her brother had to suffer like this. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to him, especially since she had the power to make him better.

Mabel stared at Dipper for a long moment before she asked the doctor, "But if I don't do this, Dipper might…?" She couldn't bring herself to say the D word. "Might not get better?"

The doctor simply nodded.

Mabel took and deep breath and steeled herself. "Then that settles it. I'm doing this."


	5. Checkup

Stan stayed with Dipper to keep him company while Ford and Mabel went to get her body checked out to see if the doctor's assumption was correct about her being Dipper's perfect match.

They put her through a wide battery of tests much more intense than a typical checkup. They started with basic stuff such as height, weight, and blood pressure, but then, they moved onto needles. Mabel never really had a fear of needles. She didn't like them of course, but Dipper was always the squeamish one about stuff like this. When they stuck a large needle into her side, however, she had to squeeze Ford's hand tight to keep from crying out in pain. She thought that if she cried, then they would think that she wasn't tough enough to handle the process, and she refused to let Dipper down.

"Alright, Mabel, you've done a great job so far. Next, we're going to have you meet with a psychologist, and he's going to-"

"I know all about psychologists! I go see Tad Strange sometimes, and he helps me!"

The doctor's eyebrow raised.

Mabel grew concerned when she saw this and quickly tried to correct herself, "I-I'm not crazy though! Grunkle Ford taught me that psychologists help people when their minds don't feel good! Like doctors help our bodies when they don't feel good! I go to Tad and he helps me, and now my mind is nice and healthy!"

The doctor smiled as he had a nurse lead Mabel towards the mental health wing of the hospital. Ford was about to follow when he was stopped.

"Why don't we go see how Dipper's holding up, Dr. Pines? This part of the examination needs to be done without any outside interference. You'll be okay, won't you, sweetie?" The doctor asked Mabel.

"Yeah, Grunkle Ford, go make sure Dipper is okay! I'll be fine! I pinky promise!" she said playfully wiggling her pinky and making Ford give the smallest of smiles.

—

The three of them stayed in the tiny hospital room. Stan remained at Dipper's side holding his hand while Ford was pacing across the floor. He always paced when he was nervous and/or had a lot on his mind, and right now, his brilliant mind was near bursting. He was terrified for his son. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't imagine his life without him, and he didn't want to find out.

But he couldn't live without his daughter either. He came so close to losing her before. He was thinking about what those tests would tell him. He was thinking about what they were doing to her psychologically and he wasn't there to protect her. He thought about how they could be bringing up her past traumas, and she wouldn't have his hand to hold if she became upset. It was more than he could bear.

"Sixer, you're gonna create a hole in the floor if you don't stop this."

Ford tried to sit down but he just found different parts of his body to shake and fidget with, making Stan roll his eyes.

"You can't let her do this," Dipper said suddenly.

"Dipper-" Stan started.

"I'm already sick, but she's perfectly healthy. She shouldn't ruin her health for me. She wants to be a cheerleader. I can't take that away from her. I just…want her to be safe…I want her to be happy…she's already been through so much…and...and I promised mom and dad before we left for Gravity Falls that I would look out for her." Tears built up in his eyes as he thought about how many times he failed to keep that promise; he couldn't protect her from Brad, Graunty Janice, and now, he couldn't even protect her from himself.

"She wants to do this, Dipper, your parents would want you both to watch out for each other and that's all she's trying to do," said Ford.

"But she can't do it without your consent."

Stan and Ford had no idea how to respond to that. Thankfully, they didn't have to, because Mabel came bounding into the room. She didn't look upset or like she had been crying. She just looked happy to be seeing her family again, especially her poor sick brother.

Ford was about to ask her how everything went when the doctor walked in and wordlessly motioned for Stan and Ford to follow him. Mabel didn't even comment now that she knew what was going on. Instead, she started a card game with Dipper to keep both of their minds off it.

When they got outside, the doctor gave them a small smile. "It's just as I suspected, she's a perfect match."

Stan and Ford felt conflicted by the news. On the one hand, they were being told there was an ideal cure for their precious son, but at what cost would that cure come?

"What about Stanley or me?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Pines. Neither of you are a match."

"But how can that be? We're related to him too!" Stan said.

"Kidney donation is usually done by a close relative, like a sibling, mom, dad-"

"WE ARE HIS DADS!" Stan and Ford shouted together. They were making enough noise that Dipper and Mabel had forgone their card game to listen in.

The doctor looked at them sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I meant...biological parents."

Stan and Ford felt their hearts sink. All this time, they've considered themselves Dipper and Mabel's parents. Fatherhood was something they both didn't know that they wanted, until the opportunity presented itself, but now they couldn't imagine not being parents. The joy they felt at being given this gift sometimes caused them to conveniently forget that for them to receive this gift, Dipper and Mabel had to lose their real parents. Their real parents who, unlike Stan and Ford, could have possibly saved their son's life and spared their daughter.

"Even if either of you were a match, at this age, you wouldn't survive the surgery," the doctor explained.

"That doesn't matter to me," Stan said bluntly.

"Stanley, don't say that!" Ford said. "It matters to me! And it matters to those children who don't want to lose another dad."

"It's a moot point anyway, Mr. Pines," the doctor interjected quickly, trying to break this awkward moment. "If I gave Dipper your kidney, his body would reject it and he would die."

Stan's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Ain't there another option? I mean _any_ option! There has to be a kidney out there that'll work just as good for the kid!"

"We could get one from an organ donor, but it won't be as good as Mabel's. Not to mention, he would have to be put on a waiting list. There's the possibility we might not get the new kidney in time."

Stan and Ford cringed imagining their son wasting away waiting for a donor until he finally died. And it would be their fault for not giving him the life-saving surgery he needed. It was an unwinnable situation.

"What about her psychological evaluation?" Ford hated himself for it, because he, of course, feared for his son, but a part of him hoped Mabel would be deemed psychologically unfit for this process due to her past trauma. At least then, the decision would be out of their hands.

The doctor just smiled. "Tad Strange must be a hell of a therapist, and you two must be amazing fathers to have raised such a happy girl despite the hardship. We definitely want to continue to keep an eye on that though. Due to her history of PTSD, anxiety, and depression, it will be important that we continue monitoring her psychological wellbeing before and after the surgery.

Stan and Ford wanted to be thankful. They wanted to be proud of what their daughter was willing to do, proud of her for being such a brave overcomer. But all they could imagine was how many ways the surgery could go wrong and how they could lose her.

"What about the risks of preforming this surgery on children so young? Aren't donors usually over eighteen?" Ford wasn't as knowledgeable on organ donation as he was the supernatural, but he could have sworn he had read about an age limit on donating organs.

"We typically don't accept organs from underage donors due to the additional risks but-"

"HOLD UP! YOU MEAN THIS TYPE OF THING ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE DONE ON KIDS?" Stan bellowed. How dare this doctor not even inform him that this type of surgery was outside of the norm? How dare he expect him to just blindly subject his children to this?

The doctor put his hands over his face afraid of retaliation from the angry old man. "M-Mr. Pines please understand, it isn't typically done on children, _unless_ it has been proven that this is the best option. We would never want to intentionally endanger Dipper or Mabel. If you don't want to do it, that's your choice. We can explore other options. But I want to make sure you both understand that the very best kidney on earth for Dipper is currently inside of Mabel."

Stan was about to speak again when Mabel opened the door and despite Dipper's weak attempt to hold her back, came out into the hallway. She looked up at Stan with her big brown eyes. "Please don't yell at him Grunkle Stan. He's just trying to help us."

"Pumpkin…" Stan whispered as he dropped to his knees and put his arms around her.

Mabel hugged him tight before looking up at the three adult faces staring at her. "Grunkle Ford?"

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Do you remember how after everything with…Brad…" The name still gave Mabel shivers. "Do you remember how Tad told me about how my body is my own, and no one can decide what I can or can't do with it?"

Ford could only nod.

"Well, this is my body and my kidney. I don't care what the risks are, I'm giving my kidney to Dipper."

Ford bent down so he was also level with her. "And we're so proud of you, baby. We are."

The three of them formed a group hug. Stan and Ford caught sight of Dipper glaring at them. He was angry with them for allowing Mabel to go through with this. But Mabel was right; it was her own choice. They just prayed it wasn't the wrong one.


	6. Letting it Out

"THAT'S IT, SISTER! FEEL THE BURN!" Grenda yelled as Mabel did pushups on the front lawn of the Mystery Shack.

"Do not work too hard, Mabel. You do not want to hurt yourself," Candy said.

"NO PAIN, NO GAIN!" Grenda rebutted.

Stan and Ford were at the hospital with Dipper. Mabel wanted to stay with him too, but the doctor told her it would be for the best if she stayed home. The reality was, they wanted to try to keep Mabel away from the hospital to keep her spirits up. Mabel was less than pleased that in order to help her brother, she couldn't even be near him. She was trying to be the happy ball of sunshine she knew that everyone needed her to be, but these past couple of weeks strained her physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Pacifica rode up on her pony. Since she only had one now she made sure to ride it pretty much everywhere. "What are you doing working out fre…I mean, Mabel." Pacifica stopped herself from calling her a freak like she used to. She's been trying to be kinder to Dipper and Mabel since they permanently moved to Gravity Falls. But old habits die hard.

"None of your beeswax, Pacifica," Grenda answered for Mabel.

"Well, it's not like it's for cheerleading. I just got a call from the coach that I got your spot from the waitlist because you quit!" Pacifica had mixed feelings about the news. On the one hand, she wanted to be on the squad and was jealous when Mabel got it. On the other hand, she's grown to care about Mabel as a friend and was concerned as to why she quit.

Mabel focused on the ground to keep from making eye contact, so Pacifica wouldn't see her hurt.

"Mabel did not quit, Pacifica! She is saving her brother's life!" Candy explained.

Pacifica's face changed to one of concern, and then one of embarrassment for her concern. "Why? What's wrong with Dipper?"

Mabel grinned in spite of herself. Pacifica was far from an ideal girlfriend for Dipper, but the matchmaker inside of her just couldn't resist being amused by Pacifica's crush on her brother.

"KIDNEYS! THAT'S WHY WE ARE WHIPPING MABEL INTO SHAPE! SO HER KIDNEYS WILL BE PRIME FOR DONATING!" Grenda shouted.

"Kidneys…? Is he okay? Where is he?" Pacifica didn't try to hide her concern now knowing how serious Dipper's condition was.

"He's in the hospital right now. You know, it might cheer him up if you visit him! You can bring him the new sweater I made him!" said Mabel.

Before Pacifica could comment Mabel rushed inside to grab a basket full of books, Ghost Harassers DVDs, and a sweater she had knitted for him. Pacifica looked like she wanted to refuse but couldn't bring herself to. Maybe this is what caring for others felt like; it was overrated to her.

Nonetheless, she set off on her pony. Before she did, she offered Mabel some parting words that were the closest thing to compassionate she could muster. "Hey, Mabel…I'm sorry the whole cheer thing won't work out. But…uh…I hope you'll still come watch the games…and stuff."

Mabel could only nod.

After she left, Grenda tried to get her back into her workout, but Mabel's heart wasn't in it anymore. "If it's okay with you girls, I think I'm going to call it a night."

"WHAT? BUT IT'S ONLY 5:30! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR FRIEND WITH ENDLESS ENERGY?" Grenda shouted.

"I'm just tired. The doctors did say I need to get plenty of rest too," said Mabel. "Besides, you girls will have to get used to me not having as much energy anymore."

The two girls could only watch as Mabel sadly walked back into the Shack. Just as she shut the door, Stan drove up to the house.

"Hey, girls, how's it hanging?" Stan greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Pines," Grenda said, unusually quiet.

"What's with you, kid? Is Mabel okay?" he asked concerned. He hadn't been able to give her nearly the same amount of attention he had given Dipper.

"I do not think so, Mr. Pines," Candy answered. "She does not want to be, but I think she is very sad. We do not know how to help her."

"You girls have been a big help keeping her company and helping her get ready for the surgery," Stan said, ruffling the girl's hair. They both gave small smiles. "You girls outta go on home. It'll be dark soon. Can't have your parents getting worried. I'll talk to Mabel."

"Don't be hard on her for not being happy. She's trying," said Grenda.

Stan's heart sank. Mabel was such a happy girl that sometimes it became easy to forget that her happiness was a daily choice. Even on days when happiness was not the easiest choice, it was always the one she tried to make.

He bid the girls farewell and headed inside the shack to Mabel's room.

Normally, talking to Mabel was the easiest thing in the world for Stan to do, but he had a feeling that wouldn't be the case this time.

He opened the door softly, not even bothering to knock. He came in to find a heartbreaking sight. Mabel was folding up her cheerleading uniform; a uniform she had worked so hard to earn. One that she had practiced for, gone to camps, done grueling exercises for, worn so proudly around the shack after receiving it. Now, she wouldn't get to keep long enough to wear to one football game.

Even before all of this, Stan and Ford would become nervous whenever they watched her attempt those leaps and twirls. Her body will be weaker after the surgery, so one wrong move would spell disaster, and her immune system might not be strong enough to fix it.

Stan cleared his throat to alert her of his presence. She must not have heard him come in, because the sound made her jump. "Hey, I come in peace," Stan said playfully.

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan," Mabel said as she quickly stuffed the uniform away clearing hoping he would forget about it.

"Is everything okay, pumpkin?" Stan asked as he sat on the floor of her room and gently put a hand on her back. Her body shook as if it were holding a great weight that she was struggling to carry.

"Yes," she answered quickly, wanting him to leave before she had a meltdown.

"You sure? You know you can tell me if you're not."

"No, I can't."

Stan put his hand under her chin. "Mabel, pumpkin, it's me: your Grunkle Stan…your daddy. You can tell me anything," Stan assured.

Mabel's lip quivered. "You promise not to tell Dipper?"

"Promise."

"I…I really want to do this, but…but I'm scared." That was all Mabel could get out before she just collapsed in tears into Stan's arms.

Stan hugged her tight and rubbed her back. He didn't have any magic words to make it better this time. All he could do was be there for her.

"Bill…Bill was right about me!" Mabel cried.

"Bill Cipher? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"He…he…told me I was selfish. Dipper always did stuff for me and sacrificed for me! Now…now, I have a chance to not be selfish, but I still am! Dipper's more important to me than any cheer squad, but I'm still mad that I have to give it up! That makes me selfish!"

"Mabel Pines, you listen to me." Stan cupped her face and wiped the tears as they fell. "You are not selfish, not even a little bit. You're the most selfless person I've ever known. Being upset doesn't make you selfish. You have every right to be upset. You're just a kid. It's not fair that this choice was put on you. But when it was, you made the decision to save your brother. It's okay to admit it's hard for you. If it were easy, it wouldn't be very selfless, would it?"

"I guess not." Mabel wiped her eyes. "But I'm supposed to be mentally healthy to prepare for the surgery."

Stan raised his eyebrow and gave a playful smile. "After paying for all those sessions with Tad Strange, I would think you'd know by now bottling up your feelings isn't mentally healthy."

Mabel managed to return the smile.

"See? Doesn't it feel better to let your feeling out?" Stan asked.

"A little…but…" Mabel's lip trembled. "Can I get a little more of my feelings out?"

"You never have to ask, sweetie." Stan held her as she continued to cry. Stan allowed her all the time she needed to get all of her emotions out.

After a while, the tears subsided, and Mabel's sobs were reduced to quiet sniffles.

"You know, nothing makes me feel better after a good, long cry then ice cream for dinner!" Stan offered.

"No, thank you, Grunkle Stan. I think I'll just make myself a salad," said Mabel.

"I swear you have eaten so many salads lately I feel like you're part rabbit!"

"I just want to stay in shape for the surgery."

"You've done a great job, pumpkin! I think you've earned a cheat day!"

"Maybe when Dipper and I get out of the hospital, we can all four have ice cream for dinner!"

Stan couldn't help but admire her dedication. He smiled and ruffled her hair. "You're a really good kid, you know that?"

Mabel smiled at him. "I've got a really good family."

Mabel thought for a moment. "I think that Baby Fights is on tonight. Maybe we can have a TV dinner?"

"I thought you once said that show was mindless and violent?"

Mabel laughed. "I still think it is, but letting out your emotions is hard work, and sometimes after hard work you just want to see something mindless and violent."

She sat on his lap as they ate their dinner (Stan had forced himself to eat a salad too in solidarity). Before long, a truly happy, but truly tired Mabel feel asleep slumped against Stan's chest. He smiled as he kissed her forehead. He watched her sleep for a long time. Even though she was growing up so fast it was easy for Stan to still see her as that tiny baby he held in his arms the night. He remembered even then, all he wanted to do was protect her and her brother. He was mad at himself for not being able to protect them from this surgery. But for the sake of his kids he had also forced himself to believe everything would be all right. His kids always tried to be strong for him. They were so much stronger than him.

No matter how this surgery went, Dipper and Mabel needed to know that he would always do everything he could to take care of them. Taking care of them meant assuring them he was there for them and that everything would be okay, even when he didn't fully believe it himself. His eyes caught a glance of those adoption certificates on the mantel. The sight soothed him enough that he was able to relax and fall asleep with his daughter.


	7. Going Through Hell

Dipper laid in his bed with his arms crossed avoiding eye contact with Ford. He had been giving his fathers the silent treatment angry that they were going to allow his sister to go through with this.

But his health has deteriorated so much that he had to admit he was running out of energy to stay angry. But he was a stubborn Pines man, so he was holding on to that anger as long as he could.

He broke into what felt like his one-millionth coughing fit. Ford patted his back, but Dipper pushed his hand away and choked out, "I'm fine."

Ford sighed. "The day of your surgery is approaching, Dipper. How much longer are you going to be mad at us?"

Dipper crossed his arms and turned away. "Until you stop Mabel from doing this."

"Dipper, we can't. You know we can't."

"You're letting her ruin her life!"

"That's not true. As long as Mabel maintains a healthy lifestyle, she'll live a full and happy life."

"But what about the risks?"

"Dipper there are always risks in life. There would be risks if you two were getting your tonsils out, and that's a fairly common operation. Yes, there are risks to Mabel having this surgery, but there is overwhelming evidence to support that this surgery will be a success and that after Mabel wakes up, her life can go on just like usual."

Dipper's eyes grew dark and mumbled through gritted teeth, "Unless she doesn't wake up after the surgery."

"DON'T SAY THAT DIPPER! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"

"Why? It could happen! Why are you letting her do it?"

"Because it's what she wants, and it's the best way to save your life Dipper!"

"What if I don't want to take that option? I deserve to have a say in this," Dipper replied angrily. "I don't want to put Mabel through hell when she doesn't have to! I don't want to see her go through all that pain! I don't want her to feel the pain of watching her friends be cheerleaders, or the pain of being infertile one day, or the pain of having to constantly live a cautious life. You know her Ford! She dives into life headfirst! She's full of adventure and always eager to take risks and try new things, and…and what if she can't do that anymore? She'll be miserable!"

"What about the pain she would go through if she lost you? Don't you think that would be an unbearable pain for her? An unbearable pain for all of us?" Ford's voice cracked.

"I…" Dipper stuttered. "I…I don't care."

"You don't care?" Ford didn't want to get angry with his grievously ill son, but he was afraid and frustrated by Dipper's flippant attitude toward his own life. "Don't you understand, Dipper? You could die!"

Dipper's lip quivered and tears filled his eyes. "I know…I…"

Ford softened as guilt filled him. He hadn't meant to make Dipper cry. Deep down, he knew that Dipper understood what would happen if he did not have this surgery. It was truly an unwinnable situation for the whole family.

Dipper looked into Ford's eyes. "I know…I might die."

Dipper stared down as tears fell down his face. Ford sat on the bed next to him and put his arm around him and gently stroked the boy's hair.

"But…I'm so scared to lose her," he whispered as his tears soaked Ford's turtleneck.

"It's okay to be scared…for yourself and for Mabel. We're all really scared right now, but we have to trust that the doctors know what they're doing. More importantly, Dipper, you have to trust that Mabel knows what she's doing."

"I don't think she has any idea what she's doing. I think that if she really knew the risks, she wouldn't want to do it."

"Mabel understands the risks. She's smarter than you give her credit for."

Dipper chuckled. "True."

Ford lifted Dipper's chin. "Tell me, Dipper, if the roles were reversed, would you do it for her?"

"In a heartbeat," Dipper said with zero hesitation.

"And would you want Stan or me to stop you?"

"No," Dipper conceded. "But I…she…she's already been through so much. She already had to go to the hospital after the fire. I feel like I'm hurting her again."

"Dipper, you have to understand that this is not at all ideal for me or Stan. It's a nightmare for both of us, but at the end of the day, this has to be Mabel's call. We need to trust her."

Dipper raised his eyebrow. "You're one to talk, the man who said, 'trust no one.'"

"Dipper, the man I was in those journals is not the man I am now. The man who wrote those journals wasn't the father of the two most wonderful children in the world." Ford smiled and ruffled his hair. Dipper couldn't help but smile back. "And that man had no one in the world to turn to because he had pushed everyone he loved away. You and Mabel are smarter than that. You have each other, and you have us. Whatever happens, neither of you will be alone. I can't promise you with 100-percent certainty that this will turn out alright, but I can assure you that you and Mabel are strong enough to face this…together."


	8. Nothing Left Unsaid

For the next few weeks, Dipper and Mabel barely spoke to each other. At first, Stan and Ford were afraid they were mad at each other. They knew the silent treatment far too well. The kids weren't angry though; they were just scared. They communicated only through glances hoping that their eyes could communicate what their mouths could not. Stan and Ford hoped that the kids would talk things out before the surgery. They knew better than anyone the pain of words left unsaid, and they didn't want the kids to feel that sting of regret.

The day before the surgery, Dipper was already in the hospital receiving what everyone hoped would be his last ever dialysis treatment. Mabel had to check into the hospital the day before to prep for surgery, so she was packing up in her and Dipper's bedroom.

She was trying to memorize every aspect of the room. When she and Dipper had first moved in, she had been so excited about the new adventure while Dipper remained unsure. Mabel could still feel the splinters that she had earned when she put her posters on the wooden walls.

Back in Piedmont, she and Dipper had their own bedrooms. It was nice to have their own rooms, but it was almost nicer to have a room together. If she closed her eyes, she could still hear the echo of their late-night laughter. They hadn't laughed as much in the months that followed as hardship after hardship befell them. In a way, the shared room became more sacred to them in those difficult times. It was a sanctuary to provide them a safe place to cry, hug, and just be together. Mabel knew there was no way she would have recovered from being attacked by Brad without Dipper being close to her every night. Stan and Ford had to stay with her for a long time afterward, but little by little, having Dipper by her side allowed her to reclaim her freedom. She never directly thanked him for that. She hoped giving him her kidney would repay all he had done for her.

She slowly packed the rest of her things. She was all too aware that there was a chance that the room could belong to one or no children after this. It terrified Mabel to imagine trying to sleep in here without Dipper, or Dipper sleeping here without her. The most horrifying thought was imagining Stan and Ford coming up here with no children to tuck in. It made her shiver until she felt a six-fingered hand on her back.

She looked up at Ford with this heartbreaking look in her eyes. It was a look that said, "Is this really about to happen?" Ford could only kneel down and hold her tight.

"I'm so proud of you, and I love you so much. You know that, don't you, sweetie?" Ford whispered.

She nodded against his chest as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She wiped a few stray tears on Ford's turtleneck. Now was not the time to let fear get the better of her. She took deep, focused breaths. She couldn't panic now. It was time for action. Dipper needed her.

As Ford carried her suitcase to the car, Soos and Wendy each offered her a tight hug.

"You and Dipper are going to be fine!" Wendy said. "As soon as you guys get better, we can go out to the roof to launch water balloons and have a random dance party!"

"Yeah, hambone, don't worry about a thing!" Soos assured. "I'll take good care of Waddles for you. You dudes will be home before you know it!"

Mabel smiled at her friends. Somehow, hearing how certain they were made her feel a little more certain that this was what she needed to do.

—

Meanwhile, Dipper and Stan were sitting in the hospital room watching Ghost Harassers, though neither was paying the show much attention. Stan had a tight hold on Dipper's hand. It felt like Stan hadn't let go of his hand since they arrived at the hospital for the first time. Any doubt Dipper had about Stan's love for him had been eradicated by this whole experience, but there were still words that needed to be spoken between the two of them.

"You know I love you, right?" Stan started.

Dipper was taken aback. He did know that Stan loved him but wasn't used to hearing him say it. At most, Stan would say it when addressing both him and Mabel, but never just him.

"I know…I love you too," Dipper responded softly.

"Good…cause I do." Stan made sure he was looking Dipper directly in his eyes so his son knew he was telling the truth. "I know I've done a crummy job of showing it. I know I don't say it as often as I should, but I do. I love you Dipper, and I'm so proud that you're my son."

Dipper's own eyes had built up with tears as well. Not knowing what else to do, the father and son embraced.

"And I'm proud that you're my dad," Dipper whispered through his tears.

They held on to each other for a long time, neither of them saying a word. Until Stan wiped his eyes and cleared his throat authoritatively. "Now don't go thinking we had this little heart to heart cause I think something is gonna go wrong tomorrow. I happen to be the father of two of the strongest kiddos in the whole world, and tomorrow you are gonna prove it!"

"Yes, sir!" Dipper said giving an exaggerated salute.

"Did I ever tell you about how I was there the night that you and Mabel were born?" Stan asked.

Dipper raised his eyebrow. "Once or twice. I remember you telling us about how Mabel punched the doctor, and I came out…sick," Dipper said, shamefully. He felt like he had been a weakling from day one.

Stan cupped Dipper's face with a tenderness that was _never_ reserved for him, yet it felt so comforting.

"No, son, you came out so strong. I remember some of the doctors didn't think you would even make it-" Stan's voice caught as he imagined never knowing the boy who was now his son. "But I never doubted you for a second. I remember noticing that birthmark. Everyone still thought I was Ford, so I was trying to play up the whole 'I'm a smart scientist' thing. I said you looked like a little Dipper and it stuck."

"So you're the reason I have the silly nickname!" Dipper stated, amused to know that such a part of who he was is tied to Stan.

"Yep, but don't worry, you got your revenge on me later! When you and Mabel were babies, you started talking way before her. I used to sit you on my lap and try to get you to say Great-Uncle Stan. You tried so hard, but all you could say was Grunkle. Before you know it, Mabel starts saying it and I'm stuck with that goofy title," Stan beamed, as silly as the title was it made him so proud...almost as proud as a dad. "I remember taking your tiny hand that first night and I talked to you and told you stories, and I promised you that _when_ you got better I would toughen you up, so that I would never have to worry about losing you ever again."

Dipper's eyes misted as he realized that Stan had _always_ cared, even when he didn't do the best job of showing it. Dipper smiled and said in a soft voice, "Thanks for talking with me."

"Yeah, but I ain't the only one you need to talk to you know?"

As if on cue, Mabel came bounding in the room, followed by Ford. She smiled brightly and said, "The doctor says I'm the healthiest kid donor he's ever seen!"

"That's my girl!" Stan said as he picked her up and spun her around playfully.

"That's the way, sis," Dipper said proudly even though a part of him felt guilty as it hit him that Mabel was going through with this.

Mabel bounded over to his bedside and hugged his head tight (she had learned a while back that hugging Dipper's head wouldn't cause him any discomfort). She was just glad there was at least one way to hug him again. Still, she eager to help heal him so she could give him a real hug again.

Stan looked at the antsy children and realized that their kids needed some time alone. "Hey, Ford, why don't you and I head down to the cafeteria and get some grub?"

"That's alright, Stanley, I'm not hungry."

"Oh yes, you are!" Stan said grabbing Ford's arm and forcing him out the door.

Dipper and Mabel laughed before looking at each other.

"We need to talk-" they said at the same time.


	9. Promise

"You go first," Dipper prompted.

"No, you go first, I talk too much anyways." Mabel was trying to have what would be one of the most important conversations of their lives, but she tried to keep it light like she always did.

Dipper appreciated his sister's positive attitude in face of something scary. "I never thought you talked too much."

"That's because you're so young and naïve," Mabel kidded as she tapped his hand.

"Hey, I'm only two minutes younger than you!"

"And what a difference two minutes makes, my dear _little_ brother!"

Dipper laughed. "Remember how I used to always ask Mom when I would be older than you?"

"Yeah, and she explained that even during leap years I would always be older!"

"She always said I was worth the wait though…" Dipper said wistfully.

"I still miss them."

"I know. Me too. I wonder what it would be like to see them again?" That thought had crossed Dipper's mind many times since his diagnosis.

"Too bad you aren't going to find out for a long, long time, cause my super kidney is gonna save your life tomorrow!"

Dipper's heart both swelled and broke at the same time. He was so jealous of how optimistic Mabel could be.

"Mabel…it might not work." Dipper took no pleasure in being a "Devin Downer" as Mabel called him, but if this had the potential to be one of his last conversations with Mabel, he couldn't leave anything unsaid.

"Don't talk like that Dipper!" Mabel pleaded as she grabbed his hands.

"Mabel…" Dipper gently brushed the hair from her face. He wasn't trying to scare or upset her. She had worked so hard staying happy and upbeat before the surgery. He felt like he was ruining it.

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you," she whispered.

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, Mabel. You don't have to do this. You can opt out right now. Get your spot back on the squad-"

"No, Dipper, I want to do this for you more than anything. Just once, I want to feel like I'm the type of sister that deserves a brother like you."

Dipper looked at her confused. She was the one giving him her kidney. She was the hero of the situation and yet, she was heaping praise onto him.

"You've always been the best brother in the world. You've been there for me through some really scary stuff. You have spent your whole life putting me first, and this is my chance to put you first for a change. It's my chance to sacrifice for you. My chance to _show_ how much I love you, bro-bro, cause I do. You are the best brother anyone could ask for, and I'm not going to lose you!"

Dipper pulled his sister into a tight embrace. He didn't care that his whole body was aching. He wanted to hold his sister and never let her go. "You are the best sister I could ever have. I'm proud that I am going to have part of you inside of me."

The words felt funny but amazing to say. Tomorrow, his sister was going to give a part of herself to him. It was a gift that Dipper wouldn't be able to repay if they lived for a thousand years.

"After tomorrow, you and I will be even closer than regular twins. We will be super twins!" Mabel declared.

Dipper smiled. "We're better than super twins, we're the mystery twins, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Mabel said as the two did their handshake.

"Mabel, will you promise me something?"

"Anything, bro-bro."

"Promise me that no matter what happens tomorrow, that…that you won't blame yourself if I…" Dipper couldn't make the words. He was afraid of those words just like any kid would be. He wasn't particularly religious, but he had spent a lot of time praying lately. Some nights, he would stare up at the ceiling and talk to his parents as if they were still there. Even though he never got a verbal answer, he still found comfort in it. He made peace with the fact that he may not survive tomorrow. He just wanted to give Mabel the same peace.

"Shh!" Mabel was clearly not hearing it right now. Dipper didn't expect her to. He wanted to wake up from the surgery tomorrow for Mabel's sake more than his own at this point.

"I'll promise…if you'll promise you won't blame yourself if anything happens to me," said Mabel.

Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew he couldn't make that promise. He knew if Mabel got hurt, he'd never forgive himself. But if he wanted her to do it, the least he could do was reciprocate. "I promise."

"Okay, then I promise too," Mabel said as she hugged him tight again.

Dipper decided to change the subject. "So…Pacifica has come by every day this week. Do you think it means something, Miss Matchmaker?"

Mabel's eyes lit up as she launched into a screed about how much Pacifica was crushing on him. One of Dipper's favorite things about Mabel was her passion. When his sister believed in something, she believed it heart and soul. Dipper admired that about her. Knowing that she believed heart and soul the surgery would work helped convince him the same.


	10. Heartbeat

It was the night before his surgery, and Dipper's anger eroded into fear. He was trying to be logical about all of this. He knew that Stan and Ford would never put him and Mabel into a situation like this unless it really was the best option and talking with Mabel had provided him a slight comfort that they were facing this together.

He had to admit he really was ready for the hurting to stop. He had been feeling his body deteriorate over the past several weeks. In a way, it felt like his body was aware that sweet relief was just around the corner.

Stan was sitting beside him softly stroking his hair. Dipper finally understood why the gesture soothed Mabel so much. Going through all of this was almost worth it to finally have the love and affection from Stan that he had always longed for.

Just as he was dozing off, it felt like he was suddenly falling through a dark abyss. His body began to twitch and contort. Dipper had no idea or control of what was going on. He tried to say something, to call for help, but no words could form.

 _Oh God, this is it. He's dying. They waited too long, and now he's dying._

 _Where was Stan? Where were his doctors? Where was anybody?_

All these questions were like angry voices in his mind shouting over each other, making each sentence incomprehensible. He felt drool dripping all over his mouth. It made it hard to breathe. He thought for sure he would suffocate.

Then he felt a hand wiping away all the saliva forming around his mouth. It made Dipper breathe easier not only having his airway clear but knowing someone was there with him.

Dipper heard a distant voice speaking to him from the darkness:

" _Dipper…Dipper, son…it's okay. It's okay, bud. I'm getting help. I'm here with you, bud. Just hold on."_

Dipper's body went limp and for a moment, he feared he was dead. But then he felt a shot of medication go into his arm.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"he heard someone scream. His coherency came back just enough to identify the voice as Stan.

"It's alright, sir, just a grand mal seizure. They are fairly common in kidney failures, but they are harmless. He's going to be alright."

Dipper wanted to reassure Stan that he was okay. He mustered up all his strength to crack his eyes open. "Dad…"

"Dipper! Son! Thank God!" Stan was shaking from relief. It was yet another beautiful reminder of how very much Stan loved him. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Dipper wanted nothing more than to promise Stan, but the reality was that the event had scared him just as badly as it scared Stan. It was so dark and lonely where he had been. To think that there was a chance that darkness could become his eternity terrified Dipper.

He had lived so much of his life trying to be strong for others: his mom and dad, Mabel, Stan, and Ford, but the reality was he was a little boy afraid to die, and he couldn't be strong anymore.

His heart rate increased rapidly. He recognized exactly what was happening, because he had seen it happen to Mabel so many times. It was a panic attack. He tried to take a breath of fresh air to calm himself down. He knew he _had_ to calm down, but he couldn't. He couldn't even control himself enough to beg Stan to help him.

All he could do was cry out in fear.

He heard Stan call out for the doctor in horror. "HEY! HELP HIM! HE CAN'T BREATHE!"

Dipper felt more medicine go into his I.V. and into his body.

"He's panicking," the nurse said. "This medicine should help, but we need to calm him down faster."

Stan knelt beside him and stroked his hair again while holding his hand. "It's alright, buddy, I'm right here…I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise."

Dipper looked up at his father with scared and pleading eyes begging for help. It made Stan feel useless.

Stan noticed Dipper's face started turning blue…

 _Just like it was the night he was born._

Stan felt a lump in his throat. It seemed like ever since Dipper was born, the world was out to get him. Stan knew that feeling. That's why he wanted to make Dipper stronger. He didn't want Dipper to be beaten down anymore. He's learned since how strong Dipper truly was, stronger than he could ever be.

But Dipper looked as frail and helpless as that oxygen-deprived newborn thirteen years ago.

Stan sat down on Dipper's bed. He slid his arms under Dipper and pulled him close — holding him like a baby. He was _his_ baby.

"It's okay, son. It's okay, baby. I'm here. Your Daddy's here."

 _Baby…_ that was something Dipper had only ever been called by his mother. As he had grown up, he had grown to resent the term. He could remember protesting to his mother that he wasn't a baby anymore. Stan couldn't possibly know how much it meant to him to be somebody's baby again.

Dipper couldn't deny how good it felt to be held and comforted. By a man whom Dipper had started out apprehensive and almost afraid of no less. But that was far in the past. Dipper truly did see this man as his Daddy now, and he loved him.

Dipper wanted so desperately for Stan to know that. Dipper's body still felt so weak…like it could shut down at any moment, and if it did, Dipper wanted to make sure Stan knew that.

But no words would come…only continued whimpers and cries.

Stan realized Dipper was trying to speak, but the poor boy was too weak. "Shh…don't talk, buddy. Don't try to talk. Just relax and breathe, okay?"

Dipper pressed his face into Stan's chest as he struggled to get his breathing under control. Sensing Dipper's struggles Stan slowly rocked him back and forth while taking deep calming breaths, hoping Dipper would follow suit. The gesture suddenly reminded him of his mother…how she would just hold him while he let his defenses crumble. He thought he would never have that again with anyone else…especially not Stan of all people.

It made him more desperate than ever to get his message to his Daddy, but Stan was way ahead of him, "I love you so much, Dipper. I love you, son. I won't ever know what I did to deserve it, but I know you love me too…I know."

Hearing these words finally started to allow the panic attack to slowly subside. He was glad it was at least over, but he felt even weaker and more drained than before. But he was scared to sleep…scared to fall back into that dark abyss.

It seemed as though Stan understood his fears. After laying Dipper back down, he positioned himself in the bed beside his son, wrapped his arms around him and tenderly brushed Dipper's hair from his face, kissed his forehead, and said, "You're okay, champ. Get some rest. I'm not going anywhere. I've got you."

Dipper gave a small smile before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep nestled against his father's chest.


	11. Permission to Go

Ford and Mabel arrived early the next morning. When she arrived Stan pulled her into a tight embrace like he never wanted to let her go. Last night had made things so real to him, she was going to hopefully be saving his precious son's life...even if it meant losing her own.

The nurses checked both Dipper and Mabel's temperature, blood pressure, and other vitals to ensure their bodies were healthy enough for this. Mabel joked about wanting to get this show on the road because she was upset about missing breakfast. The reality was she only made the joke to keep her family calm. Her stomach was too full of butterflies to eat anything.

Dipper and Mabel were presented with a contract. He explained he would need both them and their fathers to sign it (the hospital staff had discovered very quickly that referring to Stan and Ford as anything but fathers won't fly).

Mabel didn't even bother reading it before signing it. There was nothing that could be written on that contract to sway her.

Dipper forced himself to read the words before signing it. He wasn't the type to blindly go into anything. He was very thankful that Mabel didn't read it though. He thought that the words would even unnerve her because they unnerved him. This contract was basically saying they all understand this surgery could lead to complication or death. Dipper had always assumed he and Mabel loved each other enough that they would die for each other, but to actually see it written in black and white that Mabel was really willing to do it gave him chills. He forced his shaking hand to sign it.

When the contract was handed over to Stan and Ford they could hardly keep the paper still enough to read it. With this contract, they were handing over their precious children, their entire world, over to something that could lead to one or both of their deaths. It was a responsibility no parent wanted to accept. The power of a signature was something both Stan and Ford were familiar with. With one signature they had gone from great uncles to fathers. It became Stan's and Ford's job to protect those kids, keep them from harm, and love them with the fierce loyalty only parents can love. This paper made them feel they were doing exactly the opposite. They wished they could take their places. They wanted to break down in tears, but remembering their pact, forced smiles as they signed what could be the equivalent of Dipper's and/or Mabel's death certificates.

The doctor tried to force a reassuring smile at Stan and Ford. He was a father too, and he could only imagine their fears, but this was the best option. He was certain of it.

"Please, just let us speak to them. Just for a moment," Ford pleaded.

The doctor offered a small smile and ushered the nurses and specialists outside of the room. The family deserved a bit of privacy during this time.

"We know you guys are gonna do great," Stan started.

"Just know that we love you both very much, and we're so proud of you."

"We love you too, Daddies," Mabel said.

Stan and Ford made sure to give each child a kiss on their forehead.

Mabel forced herself to smile at her brother. "Ready for this, bro-bro?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Dipper still couldn't believe his sister was going to do this for him. He had long given up on talking her out of it, but he wanted to show his gratitude to her. "I just hope that getting your kidney means I get to be more like you."

Mabel blushed, proud that someone as amazing as Dipper wanted to be like her. "Yeah, maybe having a part of me inside you will make you less of a dork!"

The whole family shared a small laugh together.

The anesthesiologist came in and put breathing masks on Dipper and Mabel as the medicine pumped into their tiny bodies.

Stan held Mabel's hand, while Ford held Dipper's. They assured the kids that they were with them, and they would be there the moment they woke up.

They held their hands until they felt them go limp. Stan and Ford knew they needed to leave now, but they felt like their feet were bolted to the side of their kids' beds.

The anesthesiologist gave the men a reassuring smile. "Try not to worry. They won't even remember being put under. The last thing they'll remember is you two holding their hands, and you'll be with them when they wake up. It'll be like you never left their side."

Stan and Ford tried to feel reassured by the thought that their kids won't be awake and, therefore, won't be scared that they can't find their daddies. But no anesthetic will be given to the terrified fathers; they'll have to spend the whole surgery anxiously waiting for the outcome.

As soon as the doors of the OR closed behind Dipper and Mabel as they were wheeled in, Stan and Ford plopped down on the waiting room chairs and cried. Now that they didn't have to be strong, they could let the weight of what their babies were going through sink in.


	12. Bated Breath

Ford was always the family pacer. From the time he was six years old, whenever he would get anxious (which was often), he would pace back and forth. It used to make Stan dizzy, resulting in him falling over laughing. For Ford, the sound of his brother's laughter would always soothe him.

That was not the case this time. Now, Stan was pacing right alongside Ford. At one point they were so lost in their thoughts that they ran right into each other.

Their minds were racing with every possible way these next few hours could go terribly wrong.

 _What if Mabel woke up but Dipper didn't?_

 _What if Dipper woke up but Mabel didn't?_

 _What if neither child woke up?_

All of these thoughts filled the men with dread. For two men who never even considered being parents, it was beyond surreal to imagine an outcome where they would no longer have that privilege.

Stan broke through the veil of silence first. "How long has it been?"

Ford glanced at his watch. "Fifteen minutes."

"How long do these things normally take?"

"Normally, four hours."

"DAMMIT!" Stan swore out loud, getting attention and angry glances from parents of young children. Stan blushed. He cut down on swearing since Dipper and Mabel had come along, but times like this made it difficult to censor himself.

Dejected, Stan sat down burying his face in his hands. Ford wanted to continue pacing and get lost in his thoughts as he often did when he wanted to avoid an unpleasant situation. But he had learned that his place when things got tough was by his family's side. He sat down next to Stan and took his hand. Stan squeezed it tight.

"They're going to be alright, Stanley," Ford said as authoritatively as he could.

"I know, Sixer," Stan said with zero conviction. The worry in his eyes not diminishing in the least.

"This is a common procedure. The odds are in the favor."

"Since when are the odds ever in our favor?" Stan asked bitterly.

"Stanley-"

"All our lives, bad stuff keeps happening to us: me breaking your project, me pushing you into the portal, having my memory erased, the kids' parents dying, _Brad_ , the fire, Mabel nearly killing herself, Dipper's kidney failing, Mabel having to give up hers. Did I miss something?"

"Stanley…"

"I know the doctors told us it's unlikely anything will go wrong, but for this family, _everything_ always goes wrong!"

"Stanley, that's not true."

"How's it not true?"

"Because, for all the hardship we've all suffered, we've had so many blessings too. Namely, being fathers to those children."

"That's the thing, Ford. You and I lost so many things in our lives. What if we lose them too?"

"We won't," Ford said sounding much more confident.

"How do you know?"

"Because so many of the things that went wrong with our lives are because we made bad decisions, especially me." Ford lowered his eyes in guilt knowing most of the suffering in Stan's life was because of him. "But Dipper and Mabel aren't like us. I cast you out of my life because I felt like you cost me my dream. Mabel didn't hesitate to give up her dream for her brother."

"Hey, it ain't like I was the perfect brother either. I should have been happy for you, but instead, I was mad that you were leaving me – so mad that I broke your project…on accident!" Stan added quickly. Ford smiled and nodded. "Dipper, on the other hand, wanted to refuse his sister's help and risk _dying_ just so Mabel would be safe and happy. He's a better brother to Mabel than I was to you."

"That's what I'm trying to say," said Ford. "They're so much wiser than either of us could ever be. They're strong because they're always there for each other. That's how I know they'll be alright."

Stan smiled, but unfortunately, Ford's words did little to mitigate his fear. Ford himself, despite his reasoning that this was a relatively safe procedure, could not suppress his paternal instinct to worry about his babies. The two brothers remained side by side holding each other's hands and comforting each other the best they could.

After what felt like a lifetime, the surgeon came out with his scrubs covered in blood. _The blood of Stan and Ford's children_.

"Where are they?" Stan demanded.

"Are they alright?" Ford asked shaking.

The doctor let down his professional guard to smile at the two men. "They did fantastic. Dipper's body is reacting so naturally to that new kidney, it's if it has always been his. We have about thirty minutes left on him, just to close him up. Mabel's in recovery right now. You can go see her now."

Hearing this news, Stan hugged the doctor tight. He was shaking, and the doctor could feel tears of relief on his shoulder. He gladly returned the father's embrace. Sometimes his profession was emotionally draining and difficult, but moments like this made it all worthwhile.


	13. Waking Up

The doctor led the two men to a recovery room where their sweet daughter lay. She was still sleeping. Her face looked pale and tired, but the doctor assured them that this was normal. He explained that for the next 24 to 48 hours, she would be pretty out of it. When she woke up, she would be in a great deal of pain, and the kindest thing they could do was provide her with pain medication to let her sleep it off.

Stan sat down beside her and took her hand in preparation for her to awaken. Ford still had several questions for the doctor, primarily about when they would get to see their son. He refused to let his guard down until both his babies were safe with him.

The doctor promised he would bring Dipper in as soon as he was finished. He then left to give the three of them some privacy.

Ford sat beside Stan and tenderly stroked his daughter's hair. They didn't want to speak until she woke up for fear of disturbing her.

They didn't have to wait long for her to stir. She scrunched up her face and moaned in pain.

"Hey, baby girl. You did it. You saved your brother's life," Stan whispered.

"That's right, sweetie. We're so proud of you," said Ford.

Mabel heard the familiar and loving voices of her fathers, but there was one person she still needed to see. She spoke in a weak voice, "D…Dipper…"

"Shh, shh, sweetie, he's fine, we promise. He'll be with you soon. Just go back to sleep, baby," Stan soothed.

But Mabel couldn't rest until she knew her brother was safe.

The next thing Dipper became aware of was the sensation of someone's hand holding his. It was as if Ford never let go of his hand, and they were still preparing to go into surgery.

With all the energy inside him, Dipper forced his eyes to crack open. He saw his fathers standing over him looking genuinely relieved as opposed to trying to hide how worried they were before he went under.

"Hey, champ," Stan said softly.

"It's over, son," said Ford. "You're safe now."

It was over. Mabel's kidney was inside him. Despite feeling sore and tender from being cut open, Dipper also felt relief. Even though he was still weak and in pain, he felt better now than he had since he gotten sick. Dipper couldn't truly be relieved until he saw her face.

"Ma…Mabel…where's Mabel?" Dipper muttered.

Stan and Ford smiled as they stepped aside to reveal a very tired, but very relieved Mabel laying in her hospital bed.

"Dipper, you're okay," she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Thanks to you, I am. You're my hero, Mabel."

Mabel's eyes fluttered, and she gave a smile. "You've always been my hero, bro-bro."

"Alright, you two," Stan said gently but firmly. "You've seen each other, now both of you need to sleep."

"Yes, you both need your rest," Ford added.

The fathers tenderly tucked the blankets around their children and gave them both kisses on their forehead. With the assurance their adoptive fathers were by their side, the children succumbed to a peaceful sleep.

For the first 24 hours, both children were pretty out of it. To help dull the pain, they were supplied with a steady stream of sleep aids. They could only take some sips of water and chew the occasional ice cube.

Stan and Ford never left their sides. They took shifts sleeping to assure that one set of loving eyes was always looking out for them.

The next day, they were a little stronger and could stay awake for a little longer. They could eat light foods such as crackers and small bits of soup.

"I wish kidneys weren't so close to our stomachs so that we could eat," said Mabel.

"Don't worry, Mabel. I heard how much you love salads now. You can have a nice big salad as soon as we get home," Dipper joked.

Mabel managed a laugh. "Ugh! I never want to eat another salad as long as I live! Once I'm better, I'm going to eat a whole container of ice cream!"

It did Stan's and Ford's hearts good to see their kids being kids again. It assured them that while the surgery may change them physically, deep inside, the children they knew and loved were still there.


	14. Just Making Sure

A few days later, Dipper and Mabel were able to go home. They still had a few more weeks left of recovery, but at least they could recover in their familiar and beloved shack.

Stan and Ford moved a third bed into their bedroom so one of them could stay with the kids at all times. Even though the doctors assured them the kids didn't require 24/7 surveillance, Stan and Ford weren't taking any chances. Even though Dipper and Mabel thought they were going overboard with their concern, they would be lying if they said it wasn't nice to have their fathers by their side during this arduous recovery.

Dipper joked that he didn't need Stan and Ford watching him when he had Mabel around. She was more concerned about his healing then she was her own.

"How's my kidney treating you today? The old girl is still working fine for you, right?" she would constantly ask. Dipper was touched that even after all she had already done for him, she was still looking out for his wellbeing.

Dipper teased her for fussing over him so much. There was nothing to worry about.

Until one morning when he woke up feeling sick.

 _Just like he was the day he learned his kidney was failing._

Dipper tried not to panic. Mabel's kidney has been working like a charm. His immune system was just more vulnerable. It was just a cold, that's all. Regardless, he knew better than to take any chances.

Dipper looked over at Stan sleeping in the third bed. Last night had been Stan's turn to sleep with them. "Uh…Grunkle Stan?" he whispered, half hoping Stan would just continue sleeping.

No such luck, Stan opened his eyes right away. There was once a time Stan would sludge out of bed, but since Mabel's panic attacks started, coupled with Dipper falling ill, he has learned to be up and alert when his kids needed him. "You okay, kid?"

"I…I'm feeling a little sick."

Fear flashed across Stan's face, though he tried to shake it for fear of scaring his son. He went over to Dipper's side and put a hand on his forehead. "You do feel hot, kiddo. We better get you checked out."

"Is that necessary? I mean, it's just a cold…right?" Dipper looked up at his father silently begging for reassurance that he was alright.

"I'm sure it is, champ, but I think we should just pay the doctor a quick visit just to be safe."

"Doctor…?" came Mabel's groggy voice behind Stan. "Why? What's wrong with Dipper?"

"He's just a little under the weather, pumpkin."

"But it's just a cold! No big deal, sis!" Dipper said, trying to nip Mabel's panic in the bud.

It didn't seem to work as Mabel, despite still recovering from the pain, tried to get out of bed to go to her brother's side.

Thankfully, Stan gently held her down before she hurt herself. "Easy, cowgirl. Let's not get worked up over nothing. We'll have Dipper checked out. Everything will be fine, okay?"

Mabel wanted to cry, but she caught sight of her brother. He was smiling at her, but she could see in his eyes that he was scared. She needed to be strong for him. She gave him a smile back. "Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing."

Stan called Ford up to the room to stay with Mabel while he took Dipper to the doctor. All of them were trying to act nonchalant even though they could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Stan scooped up Dipper in a bridal carry and headed towards the car. Dipper wrapped his arms around his father and leaned his head against his chest. Stan could feel Dipper shaking slightly.

"You're okay, bud," Stan reassured.

"What if I'm not?" Dipper asked quietly. He was trying not to show it, but he was terrified. Mabel was his twin; if her kidney didn't work for him, whose would?

"Don't…don't think that way. Whatever happens, we'll do whatever we gotta do, okay?"

Tears pricked Dipper's eyes. "I'm scared, Dad."

"It's okay, son. It's okay…Daddy's here. Daddy's got you," Stan soothed his son with the same words he has soothed his daughter with so many times. Saying the words were calming to him too. It allowed him to feel like he had control over the situation, even though he didn't.

Dipper felt silly for being so comforted by the term daddy. To Dipper, it communicated that he didn't have to be strong; it was okay to be a scared little boy. He pressed his face into Stan's chest for comfort and protection. He was hoping for the best but mentally preparing himself for the worst.

Once she was certain her brother was out of earshot, Mabel broke down in Ford's arms.

"Shh, shh, baby, shh…it's going to be alright."

"But what if it's not, Daddy? What if my kidney failed him? They won't let me give him another one! Oh! Who cares? I'll make them give it to him!"

"Now, now, sweetie. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We still don't know if anything is wrong."

"I…I should have eaten more salads. I should have exercised more. I should have-"

"Stop right there, Mabel Pines." Ford gently pressed his finger to Mabel's lips. "Listen to me. You went above and beyond to help your brother. Even if, heaven forbid, Dipper's body rejected your kidney…" Ford's voice cracked. "It's simply a physiological reaction that couldn't be helped. It wouldn't be your fault."

That was little comfort to Mabel. She pressed her face against Ford's chest like Dipper had to Stan's. Whether it was her fault or not, she was still scared for her brother.

Ford held her tight, waiting patiently for the tears to stop. When she finished crying and wiping her tears on Ford's turtleneck, he suggested playing a game to get her mind off it.

Unfortunately, despite his best efforts, he was failing miserably. No matter what game he tried to play with her, Mabel could do nothing but worry about Dipper. Truth be told, Ford was just as worried as she was.

Finally, Ford's cell phone rang, and the caller ID said Stanley. He accepted the call and put the phone to his ear. "How is he?"

Mabel could barely hear Stan on the phone, so she watched Ford to see how he reacted to whatever Stan was telling him.

Ford gave a sigh of relief and said, "Thank God."

Mabel released her own sigh of relief as she hugged Ford out of joy, as opposed to in fear.

"It was just a cold, baby. Just a cold," Ford assured as he rubbed her back. Despite the overwhelming relief, they were both still shaking from the terrifying ordeal. "Dipper's going to be alright."

Mabel smiled and repeated to herself, "Dipper's going to be alright."


	15. Wherever You Go

"You really think they're out here, Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked as he rushed to keep up with the scientist during their trek in the woods. Ford was trying to take things slower for Dipper, but it was still an effort for the recovering boy to keep up.

"A scientific explorer can never know for certain, but I could have sworn that my signals had picked up on some unusual activity coming from this very area."

"Wow…I can't believe that there might be real leprechauns around here!" Dipper said excitedly.

Ford smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. He was concerned it was too soon for Dipper to be out on a scientific excursion with him. But the poor boy had spent months bedridden. When he overheard Ford talk about going on an excursion in search of the leprechauns, he begged to come along. Like his sister, Dipper had precious, brown puppy-dog eyes that melted their fathers' hearts. Besides, Ford missed getting out and doing things with his son. Having a son was so much more fulfilling than having an apprentice.

"Just remember to create a trail of that sugar cereal," Ford instructed. "And make sure the handfuls that you get are full of marshmallows!"

Dipper gladly complied. He really was feeling so much better. The best part of getting through such a horrifying ordeal was that life seemed so much richer now. The warmth of the sunlight, the freshness of the air, and the sweet scent of flowers were all things Dipper had no idea he loved until he was faced with the possibility he would never experience these things again. He would have to remember to give Mabel another hug as soon as he got home. Mabel had joked with him that since everything he had become the family hugger.

He and Ford walked side by side for quite a while. They couldn't find any trace of leprechauns, but like with fishing trips, what they caught mattered far less than being together.

After a while, Dipper started slowing down. Even though he had recovered a lot, his illness took a toll on his stamina. He knew he never had to put on a manly façade for Stan or Ford or anyone else, but he was still embarrassed of tiring so quickly. He just hoped Ford wouldn't notice.

Unfortunately for Dipper, since becoming a father, Ford had learned the importance of being observant to the needs of his family. He stopped and put a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Dipper, are you alright?"

"Don't worry, Grunkle Ford, I'm-" Dipper stopped. He wanted so badly to explore with Ford like he used to, but Mabel had sacrificed too much for him to put his body at risk.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired," Dipper said dejectedly. "Why don't you go ahead without m-"

Before he could finish his statement, Ford lifted him onto his shoulders. "No problem, I'll carry you."

Dipper blushed, flustered. "Yeah…uh…I mean…I can just go back home so you can-"

"No chance. I've told you before that none of my adventures mean anything without you. If you're up to it, we can continue forward with you on my back. If not, I'll carry you home. You and I are a team. Wherever you go, I go."

Dipper grinned. He laid his cheek against the top of Ford's head as a gesture of affection. Then, he straightened up and pointed ahead. "Then onwards we go!"


	16. Infinity and a Half

"Alright, folks! Find the little pea! Follow the cups and find the little pea!" Mabel said in her fancy showgirl voice she learned from Stan.

She really was a chip off the old block. She was decked out in a miniature suit identical to Stan's (she even had her own fez). Mabel's charm made her the perfect money-making partner in crime.

There were countless benefits to being a father, but one that Stan hadn't planned on was how many customers were endeared upon hearing Mr. Mystery had adopted his orphaned niece and nephew. Not to mention, people sympathetic to the children's surgery and wanting to contribute money to ease their way. That was another benefit to having Mabel as his partner in crime. Stan had taught Mabel how to play up the tale of how she courageously gave up her kidney to save her brother's life.

It did Mabel good to be around other people again. She may no longer be quite as energetic as she once was, but she was still the same passionate, loveable Mabel.

But her body had undergone a massive change, and she still wasn't 100 percent yet. That became evident when a young boy no more than four years old was able to easily find the pea under the correct cup.

Mabel tried to shake it off and try again, but it yielded the same results. The crowd was patient with her, understanding why she was underperforming and giving encouraging applause.

When the girl released a yawn, followed by a tiny moan as she rubbed her tender side, Stan's protective instincts kicked into high gear. "Alright, folks, Shack's closed! You ain't gotta go home, but you gotta get the heck out of here!" he ordered as he shoved the customers out the door without even allowing the ones in line to pay for their selected items. The old Stanley Pines would have a heart attack letting people take his merchandise without paying. The new Stanley Pines had more important things to worry about.

"Aw, Grunkle Stan, you didn't have to kick them out. I'm fine, just a little tired. I don't want to cost the Shack more money than I already have."

Stan gathered the girl into his arms with a smile. "Cost us money? You kidding, pumpkin? Those cute puppy dog eyes of yours have made us a fortune! I didn't really feel like working today anyway, not when I could be spending time with my favorite daughter!"

"I'm your only daughter."

"But you're still my favorite."

Mabel giggled before letting out another yawn. She looked up at Stan and said sadly, "I don't think I'll be much fun today, Grunkle Stan. I'm feeling really tired."

"I'm old, pumpkin; nothing's more fun for old people than taking a nap."

A very small wave of concern washed over Stan. It had been several weeks since the whole surgery, and part of Stan was concerned seeing her still so very weak.

Mabel smiled and laid her head on Stan's shoulder as he carried her upstairs to bed. "Love you, Daddy."

The affection snapped Stan out of his worry, she was just tired

Stan kissed her cheek. "I love you more, baby."

"Nuh-uh, I love _you_ more," Mabel playfully argued.

"Not a chance! I love _you_ more."

The two shared a small laugh as they continued their "argument."

"I love you to infinity," Mabel whispered sincerely, as she released another yawn.

Stan raised his eyebrow. "Infinity?"

"Yeah, Grunkle Ford taught me that infinity is the highest possible number out there. It goes on and on and on forever," she whispered as her eyes fluttered.

"Well, I love you even more than that. I love you more than infinity!" Stan said.

"I love you infinity and a half," Mabel whispered as she succumbed to sleep in her father's arms.

Stan had no regrets about giving up half a day's income. No amount of money could ever fulfill him like being with his precious little daughter. He spent most of his life feeling unloved by everyone; he never imagined anyone could love him "an infinity and a half." Let alone someone as wonderful and selfless as the girl who was now and always would be his daughter.

He laid her down and lay right beside her, wrapping her up tight in his arms. He kissed her forehead and very softly whispered, "I love you infinity and a half, plus one."


	17. Something to Cheer About

Autumn was in full swing in Gravity Falls. Since moving here, it became Mabel's favorite time of year because it was ideal sweater weather. She didn't get to experience much sweater weather in Piedmont. She loved the colors, the leaf piles, the pumpkin-flavored everything.

And before the surgery, she had been looking forward to cheerleading at the school's football games.

She had zero regrets about agreeing to donate her kidney and would do it again in a heartbeat. All the fear beforehand and the pain of the recovery process was worth it to see Dipper healthy again.

Mabel never had any doubt she did the right thing. She thought that would mean she should never feel bad about it. What was there to feel bad about? Both she and Dipper survived. They were both thriving and looking forward to many more years side by side. This should be more than enough to make Mabel happy, but she learned quickly it wasn't so simple.

" _Not only is it perfectly acceptable to feel sad from time to time, Mabel, but it's quite common and normal," Tad had assured her during one of their post-opt sessions._

" _But it shouldn't be! I shouldn't be sad!" Mabel protested. "Dipper is healthy again! That should be enough for me to be happy! I am happy that he's better! I don't regret what I did, so why do I feel so sad?"_

" _Because you lost something, Mabel. You lost your kidney. It's okay to mourn that. It doesn't change how much you love your brother, and it doesn't diminish the very brave thing you did. It's okay to be sad."_

She was sad. That's why she said initially no when Dipper invited her to the homecoming game.

"Come on, Mabel," Dipper coaxed. "I know it'll be hard seeing the cheerleaders, but it's our first homecoming. I know you want to go."

"I know homecoming is supposed to be a lot of fun, but I…I just don't know if I can face them with a smile...besides I'm too tired anyways," Mabel said as she pulled her bed covers over her head.

"You don't have to face them with a smile, Mabel. You can be as cranky as Stan if you want." Dipper tried to pull the cover off her.

Mabel just pulled them back over.

Dipper sighed. No wonder she and Stan were always compared to each other; they were both stubborn as mules.

A light bulb went off in Dipper's head figuring out how to coax his sister from her cocoon. "You know, I was thinking of maybe asking Pacifica to the homecoming dance after the game. Too bad I'm such an awkward dork without my wing girl…"

Mabel peaked out from under her covers. One thing that was both a pro and a con of having a twin was that no one on earth knew her weaknesses like Dipper did.

She sighed as she smiled at him and quickly got dressed to go out. "Remember, bro-bro, I'm just going to help you ask Pacifica out. Thenen I'm going home to watch Duck-Tective and eat ice cream."

"Of course, sis. We won't be here long," Dipper said with a sly grin knowing his sister was in for a little surprise.

When they arrived at the stadium, several of their friends greeted them warmly, happy to see the twins healthy again. Mabel had to admit that it felt good to be out and about with her friends again after being bedridden for so long.

The first half of the football game was pretty uneventful. Dipper and Wendy shared a hearty chuckle watching Robbie get clobbered as he attempted to show off. Mabel grinned; Pacifica may be Dipper's age and most realistic choice for a girlfriend, but she still found her brother's hopeless devotion to the beautiful redhead endearing.

At first, Mabel couldn't even look at the cheerleaders, but as time went on, her former teammates' infectious spirit spread to her as she cheered right along with them. Watching their dance moves, she had to admit Pacifica was pretty talented. She must have practiced hard after getting her spot from the waitlist.

"She's still not as good as you were," Dipper said as though reading her mind.

Mabel smiled back. It felt good to have Dipper compliment her. She held her brother in such high esteem. She had always felt insecure by all the abilities Dipper had that she didn't, so it filled her with pride to be commended by him for something.

At halftime, Pacifica broke away from the rest of the cheerleaders and went to the microphone. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for coming out tonight!"

The crowd cheered.

"We want to take a moment to recognize someone who should be down here with us…actually, she should be down her _instead_ of me."

Mabel's eyes widened in shock. Was Pacifica really…?

"My spot on the team was supposed to belong to Mabel Pines, but her brother got sick and needed a new kidney, so Mabel donated hers." Pacifica became misty-eyed. The once cold-hearted girl who didn't even like the Pines twins at one time couldn't help but be touched by her friends' story. "Because of that, Mabel couldn't do cheerleading anymore."

Everyone turned to smile at the twins. Dipper grinned with pride for his sister. Mabel could only blush at all the unexpected attention.

Pacifica finished with, "Mabel, you may not be a cheerleader, but you are a hero."

The crowd erupted into cheers as they gave a standing ovation. Mabel smiled and wiped her eyes. Dipper gave his sister and savior a tight embrace.

"Look at that, Mabel," Dipper said softly in her ear. "Now they're cheering for you."


End file.
